El Alina y su Cioară
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Cansado y confundido, Harry finalmente encuentra un lugar hacia donde escapar para intentar encontrar quién es... Quizás también algo más. SLASH/LEMMON/AU/EWE.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley; leve HP/Viktor Krum**  
RATED: ... MA...  
SUMMARY:** Cansado y confundido, Harry finalmente encuentra un lugar hacia donde escapar para intentar encontrar quién es... Quizás también algo más. **ADVERTENCIAS**: SLASH/LEMMON/AU/EWE.**  
**

* * *

**.**

**'El Alina y su ****Cioară'**

**.**

**.**

_**"Te estré esperando.**_  
_**CLAVE: Cioară**_  
_**CW"**_

_**.**_

Clara, concisa y al punto; así era la nota que entonces se encontraba entre sus dedos.

Finalmente, una vez que pudo reaccionar de nuevo tras varios minutos de leer y releer la pequeña nota, su primera reacción fue abrir enormemente sus siempre enormes demasiado expresivos ojos ante la realización de la enormidad de lo que realmente había hecho para enseguida terminar dejando que los músculos de su boca y alrededores se relajaran, tensaran y estiraran para formar una gran sonrisa.

Una como hacía ya mucho no se había sentido capaz de hacer.

Una que incluso había llegado a pensar que había perdido, solo para terminar entonces dándose cuenta gratamente de que en verdad no era así sino que más bien todo se reducía al triste hecho de que él hacía ya mucho no tenía verdaderos motivos para reír ya así.

Saliendo rápidamente del estupor en el que se había sumido, se paró del piso -donde ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había dejado caer-, y corrió escaleras arriba hacia la vieja y aún destartalada habitación que ocupaba para armar su equipaje.

Él finalmente tenía un lugar donde escapar.

.

La reserva era exactamente como se la había imaginado. Montones de espacios abiertos; pocas personas -que en su gran mayoría eran casual y agradablemente reacias a la sociabilidad-; e incluso tenía el agradable placer de algo de adrenalina extrema al tener que trabajar con tan hermosos pero sumamente peligrosos y temperamentales especímenes.

Sí, el aceptar escaparse allí había terminado siendo sin lugar a dudas una muy buena decisión...

Cierto era que él resentía el hecho de haberse visto prácticamente obligado a escapar de su propia casa, de su propia vida -o intento de ésta-, pero resultaba obvio que era un precio más que razonable a comparación de la tranquilidad que en aquellos momentos ganaba.

Con tan solo una demasiado breve nota dejada a su espalda donde dejó dicho solo lo más primordial como que necesitaba un tiempo a solas -que era completamente cierto cabe aclarar-, y que se iría por un tiempo a un lugar aislado y seguro; que estaría bien y que no se preocuparan... él desapareció de un momento a otro sabiendo que a su regreso le esperarían un sin fin de sermones y regaños... pero que estaba más que dispuesto a soportar porque esto en verdad _valía_ la pena. Y lo valía por el solo hecho de que, de haberse quedado, él se hubiese perdido... él_ ya estaba_ perdido, y ahora al parecer tenía que reencontrarse y definir quien era antes de terminar volviéndose loco de verdad.

Sí, sabía demasiado bien y ciento por ciento seguro de que sus amigos se preocuparían ¡Y no solo ellos! El resto de los Weasleys al completo -salvo por quien le acompañaba-... George sobre todo, ya que él se había convertido en un gran apoyo para el mellizo ahora solitario... Ginny...

No. Ese era otro tema que por el momento sería mejor solo dejar de lado si no quería comenzar a enloquecer una vez más.

.

La rutina del lugar era una bendición.

Al comienzo le pareció pesada y densa por el simple hecho de que se le habían delegado todas aquellas tareas que nadie quería hacer por ser el novato advenedizo que tenía que pagar su derecho de piso y demostrar con ello que en verdad quería y tenía lo que se necesitaba para estar en ello. Sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos días, cuando pudo ya habituarse un poco a todo fue un regalo divino ya que pudo apreciar la resistencia y preparación que le daba el trabajo duro ya que, más que nada, él estaba por su entera cuenta allí.

Bueno, no totalmente por su cuenta. En realidad... en realidad había solo evitado pensar en la principal razón de su estancia allí.

Charlie.

Charlie Weasley.

El domador de dragones, o 'Alina' (1) como se le conoce en la reserva rumana y entre conocidos del campo.

Cansado y enojado. Frustrado y hastiado. Así era como él había llegado el joven Griffindor ahí después de toda la presión que le había tocado vivir en Londres tras la maldita guerra. Y así fue como el pelirrojo mayor lo conoció, porque, a pesar de haber compartido tantos años junto a la familia Weasley él nunca había tenido más que unos cuantos encontronazos furtivos con este pelirrojo en particular. Sin embargo, y por suerte para él, el otro hombre sabía que esa no era su habitual forma de ser -hubiera sido muy incómodo reconocer ser así de fastidioso como se había mostrado desde... siempre-.

Poco a poco y con el tiempo ellos habían desarrollado sus rutinas entorno al otro y a lo que se necesitara de ellos tanto en el trabajo como fuera de el. Era, ciertamente, la compañía más cómoda que el moreno había sentido en mucho tiempo...

Desde un principio habían compartido cabaña ya que Charlie se había encargado de pedir previamente que le permitieran quedarse con él ya sabiendo de antemano que el moreno no venía por gusto y placer sino por más que pura necesidad de paz y algo de estabilidad.

Habían tenido sus varios encontronazos, siendo casi siempre la actitud desenfadada y temeraria que a veces parecía poseer al moreno, pero por lo demás Harry fue lentamente calmándose y llenándose de la paz de la rutina y la rústica y casi despreocupada vida del lugar.

Había ayudado muchísimo que cada uno de los que allí trabajaban tuvieran en cuenta el meterse en sus propios asuntos y no ahondar demás. Eso fue algo que silenciosamente el chico de oro les había agradecido en el alma y retribuía en cada pequeño gesto que podía.

Pocas noticias llegaban al lugar, más sin embargo él se alegraba por ello.

Harry mantenía una constante correspondencia unilateral hacia todos aquellos que sabía estarían preocupados por él, pero nunca le dijo a nadie dónde encontrarlo o lo que hacía... ni mucho menos con quien estaba. Era demasiado pronto -se decía tercamente sintiendo muy dentro de él que realmente siempre sería demasiado pronto también-.

Días, semanas y hasta meses fueron pasando en una hermosa cotidianidad en la que poco a poco fue recuperando la paz y una relativa serenidad.

Al menos se contentaba con ya no soltar la primer maldición que se le viniera a la mente cuando alguien le hablaba o le sorprendía desde atrás. Aunque sin dudas ayudó que pronto todos en la reserva y alrededores supo que era algo mejor evitar.

También se alegraba de ya ser capaz de dormir un poco más de cuatro horas de corrido antes de que las pesadillas se adueñaran de él y vencieran su sueño. Cuatro horas definitivamente era todo un récord para él.

Y, aún más se alegraba de ya no sentir esa ciega necesidad de medir cada tono y palabra que salía de su boca por el miedo irracional de que alguien le fuera a traicionar.

Pero, como todo en la vida del moreno, después de un tiempo quizás demasiado largo de relativa calma, el destino había vuelto a jugarle otra de las suyas.

* * *

(1)**Alina**: Domador en Rumano  
(2)**Cioară:** Cuervo en Rumano

**Bueeeno, he aquí con una nueva historia. En este caso un short fic de esta pareja poco usual pero terriblemente caliente xD... Originalmente sería un OS pero preferí partirlo puesto que sino sería demasiado largo y no me gusta. No tengo idea de cuantos capis serán pero asumo que no más de 5. Ya tengo al menos hasta el 3.**

**Actualizaré una vez por semana o cada 5 días, depende también de la respuesta que obtenga.**

**Como siempre, nos leemos en este u otros... Besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley; leve HP/Viktor Krum**  
RATED: ... MA...  
SUMMARY:** Cansado y confundido, Harry finalmente encuentra un lugar hacia donde escapar para intentar encontrar quién es... Quizás también algo más. **ADVERTENCIAS**: SLASH/LEMMON/AU/EWE.**  
**

* * *

**.**

**'El Alina y su ****Cioară'**

**.**

**.**

_Pero, como todo en la vida del moreno, después de un tiempo quizás demasiado largo de relativa calma, el destino había vuelto a jugarle otra de las suyas._

_._

No fue nada demasiado evidente. No en un principio al menos.

Para Harry, todo había comenzado desde hacía ya un par de semanas. Nada terriblemente llamativo o notorio solo, extraño. Extraño para él, extraño por como le hacía sentir.

Él había comenzado a notar alguna que otra mirada perdida del pelirrojo hacia él cuando éste obviamente creía que no lo notaba así también como algunos... toques, ligeros, breves y desconcertantes toques. Y no, aunque fuera solo para sí él tenía que reconocer que el desconcierto ciertamente no provenía del rechazo o incluso la repulsión cómo en un principio creyó, o quizás quiso creer, ya a esta altura no lo sabría decir con certeza porque demasiado pronto todo se estaba poniendo una vez más de cabeza para él.

No estaba ni de lejos tan nervioso o paranoico como cuando había llegado, pero la verdad era que cada día se le podía notar un poco más la tensión que había comenzado a formársele cuando se hallaba solo entorno al otro hombre. Era tensión sí, pero también había anisas -aunque no sabría tampoco precisar de qué-, y temor, bastante temor a estar malinterpretando todo y a solo estar alucinando y estropearlo todo.

Pero con los días pasando las miradas y los toques seguían y ahora él estaba siendo más y más evidente en el hecho de demostrar que los notaba... y que, extrañamente, también estaba bien con ello.

No era un simple histeriqueo de colegio. No era un enamoramiento irracional. Él había pasado horas y horas pensando en todo esto y en su propio conocimiento de su sexualidad -que tenía que admitir, era patéticamente pobre al respecto-, y había llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que posiblemente él no tuviera problemas con experimentar con ambos sexos. Porque a él realmente no le habían dejado de interesar las mujeres. Aún podía hacerse una buena paja pensando solo en unos buenos pechos y... bueno, era incómodo admitirlo pero por lo general la única que había alimentado sus fantasías había sido Ginny. Ahora en cambio le parecía casi demasiado morboso el hecho de conseguir una muy buena erección, pensando en su muy apuesto y disponible hermano.

Nunca dijeron nada al respecto. Al parecer solo era algo que estaban dejando ser. Y estaba bien, realmente lo estaba -pensaba el moreno mientras yacía en las noches tirado en su cama a pocos metros de quien desde hacía un tiempo era el que perturbaba sus fantasías y deseos-, ¿o no?

El problema con no hablar de lo que estaban haciendo llevó al moreno a sentirse inseguro y poco a poco retomar la tensión que había creído tener pero ya sin la confianza o el dulce nerviosismo de al principio. Ahora él solo se sentía amargado por estar quizás viendo cosas donde no había nada más y triste por ser el responsable de ponerlos a ambos en esa situación siendo que el pelirrojo le había ayudado tanto cuando más lo necesitó. Y con todo eso en mente él pronto decidió evitar todo ese tipo de contacto y tentación... pero a la vez poco había podido hacer para intentar suprimir aquel deseo oscuro que aparentemente se había encendido en él.

Él deseaba experimentar. Deseaba saber ahora en carne propia lo que se sentiría la caricia de un hombre. Quería saber las sensaciones que podrían crear dos pollas duras al rozarse entre sí. Quería la pasión y la rudeza sin la dulzura características que inevitablemente se encontraban en una mujer. Quería a un hombre en su cama, en él... y también al revés claro, pero eso ya lo había experimentado con Ginny y no creía que fuera muy diferente, y si lo fuera, aún así, él podía admitirse que la verdadera tentación para él era en dejar al otro el control. Él quería solo dejarse llevar y rendirse sabiendo que por más que fueran iguales el otro podría sostenerlo a él para variar.

Claro que sería genial si todo eso fuera con alguien que conociera -tal y como Charlie, quien a leguas sabía era gay-, pero, por como él lo veía, el mayor no tenía un real interés en él, quizás solo una ligera atracción en la cual no estaba dispuesto a llevar a más -si es que todos esos histeriqueos sin avances eran una indicación-. Así que decidió que, él empezaría a mirar más allá y que, aunque fuera en un buen polvo de una noche, él se permitiría ser y experimentar como cualquier otro joven normal. Al menos en su pobre opinión ya era hora de empezar a hacer las cosas normales que cualquier adolescente hormonal hubiera comenzado a indagar y probar mucho antes.

Fue dos semanas después de haber decidido aquello y luego de haber ido cortado poco a poco los filtreos con su 'Alina' -porque realmente no quería joder la única amistad sincera que tenía en aquel lugar-, que la oportunidad se le presentó casi como caída del cielo.

Al parecer era noche de reunión de domadores.

Por lo que había ido reuniendo de aquí y allá era cosa que sucedía de vez en cuando. Era algo muy similar a una convención pero sin la estereotipada formalidad que debiera de tener el mismo evento en piso Londinense o siquiera en el centro del corazón de Rumania.

El evento en sí era siempre algo grato y relajado. Una reunión de los mejores domadores de cada país que poseía reservas de dragones como para poder socializar entre sí y mantenerse al tanto de diversos eventos que podrían involucrar a sus animales favoritos. Un momento donde todos esos hombres toscos -e inclusive alguna que otra mujer-, podían divertirse y beber en la tranquilidad de saberse entre iguales. Bailar, charlar, ver viejas y nuevas caras, enterarse de chismes que de seguro viajarían más rápido que cualquier sistema de comunicación habitual. Enterarse de quienes se habían retirado o de si había habido alguna desgracia entre sus compañeros e inclusive ver quienes eran los novatos más prometedores con sus respectivas disputas sobre quien lo podría conseguir con la motivación adecuada.

Esa vez le tocaba a la reserva de Bulgaria.

Apenas un traslador para dicha ocasión y se hallarían directamente delante de las puertas de la reserva que en su caso estaba casi a orillas del mar negro. Realmente las reservas quedaban bastante cercanas entre sí a pesar de estar en diferentes países.

Por lo que Harry había logrado averiguar de los muchachos del lugar -porque no era algo que le quisiera preguntar a su fantasía pelirroja-, cada uno tendría un traslador particular por lo que, si le surgía la oportunidad de quedarse él sabía que no habría problemas y no tendría porqué molestar a nadie para el caso. Y, lo que también pudo enterarse sin siquiera preguntar, era que realmente nadie tenía un problema con a quien uno decidía mostrar su... interés.

Estaba nervioso. Eso se notaba a leguas por como parecía imposible que se quedara quieto o por como parecía estar a punto de hacer su labio inferior sangrar de tantas veces que se lo había terminado mordiendo.

A su pelirrojo compañero le había hecho gracia verlo cambiarse tantas veces y aún más verlo 'intentar' domesticar su muy rebelde cabello de '_Cioară_' (2), claro que quizás no fue bueno para el pequeño moreno el ver como ya luego no lo parecía tanto... y que sin dudas lo estaría luego aún menos si conociera las intenciones ocultas del joven salvador para aquella dichosa velada. No era algo que el domador debiera saber sin embargo.

Él era un novato y sabía que no debería de estar yendo porque hacía solo un par de meses que había comenzado, pero al parecer él había logrado impresionar a su jefe y, bueno, el resultado era obvio...

Luciendo mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado de él -porque no era un secreto que él era un verdadero desastre en el tema de la moda-, Harry salió finalmente de su habitación luciendo absolutamente despampanante.

Firmes pantalones de cuero negro que estaba bellamente decorado con dos finas cadenas plateadas a los laterales, abrazaban indecentemente sus piernas notoriamente trabajadas. Una camisa de seda verde esmeralda -que le había regalado Hermione para una de sus muchas entrevistas- se apretaba a sus hombros y espalda, apenas soltándose un poco en la parte del torso ya que era obvio que luego del intenso trabajo físico en aquel lugar su cuerpo se había mejorado y tonificado bastante. Un chaleco de piel de dragón en tonos verdes más apagados entremezclados con negro brillante junto con botas de taco medio haciendo juego -ambas cosas decoradas con las mismas finas cadenas de plata en los bolsillos y en los laterales-, completaban todo la indumentaria sin contar su infaltable capa negra de pana y seda. Abrigada y confortable por igual.

Igualmente llamativos eran los accesorios que había escogido.

Un llamativo pendiente en forma de dragón negro y peltre que se aferraba a todo el borde de su oreja izquierda con dos puntos verdes brillantes como ojos vigilantes, mientras que en la derecha mostraba solo tres pequeños, uno sobre el otro, de ónix, esmeralda y diamante. Él de hecho se había hecho de verdad las dichosas perforaciones para un par hacía ya tiempo pero las otras dos fueron especialmente hechas para aquella ocasión. La ventaja era, que en lugar de tener que aguantarse el dolor al estilo muggle él se había pasado una fuerte pomada de heridas y ya no le molestaban para nada.

También, y como una única broma privada, él había encontrado hacía ya tiempo una vieja reliquia familiar. Una reliquia muy particular si se quiere.

Un colgante con un bello y extraño dije en forma de triángulo con un círculo y una línea dentro colgando de una larga cadena de plata adornaba su cuello de manera inocente.

Una broma privada y muy muy irónica sí.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído, agregado comentado!**

*** Gabriela Cruz y Alba marina ***

**Como siempre, nos leemos en este u otros... Besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley; leve HP/Viktor Krum**  
RATED: ... MA...  
SUMMARY:** Cansado y confundido, Harry finalmente encuentra un lugar hacia donde escapar para intentar encontrar quién es... Quizás también algo más. **ADVERTENCIAS**: SLASH/LEMMON/AU/EWE.**  
**

* * *

**.**

**'El Alina y su ****Cioară'**

**.**

**.**

_...Una broma privada y muy muy irónica sí._

_._

Quedó gratamente impresionado con la decoración del lugar y aún más al ver la cantidad de gente que había ya reunida a pesar de aún ser bastante temprano para el momento álgido de la noche.

Demasiado pronto se vio alejado del grupo con el que había llegado, ya que todos y cada uno de ellos parecía tener ya más de un conocido esperando por ellos, pero para su fortuna no estaba totalmente solo. Charlie aún estaba a su lado mirándolo de reojo cuando el mayor pensaba que él no lo estaba viendo. Craso error porque con su entrenamiento en batalla estaba demás decir que él tenía los reflejos más que bien afilados.

Pasearon juntos por diversos grupos saludando y charlando, disfrutando de una tranquila sociabilización en conjunto antes de que todos fueran llamados para la cena central.

Comiendo cada uno con su grupo de llegada Harry se encontró pasándola mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado y mucho más tranquilo con ahora ya un par de cervezas de mantequilla encima.

Las bebidas iban y venían como agua por las diversas mesas y en cada una bailaban y desfilaban las bebidas características del lugar de origen de los comensales.

En su caso, las cervezas rubias para la cena y ya luego las famosas 'tuicas' (3) por las que el moreno realmente había tomado un buen gusto y ya una más que considerable resistencia tras beberlas con sus varios compañeros en las guardias de las noches de frío o en las fogatas de los viernes.

.

El tiempo parecía pasar presuroso mientras Harry ya mucho más relajado -ya fuera por la bebida ya digerida o por la propia charla y compañía- iba hablando, bromeando e incluso hasta medio coqueteando con más de uno de los allí presentes.

No, nada de lo que hiciera era demasiado obvio o directo, tan solo algunas frases aquí y allá que fueran perfectamente tomadas en el doble sentido pero sin ser lo suficientemente 'picantes' como para quedar ligado a alguien más de lo que quisiera. Él solo estaba explorando esta faceta suya que ciertamente nunca había tenido el tiempo o tan siquiera las ganas de querer ahondar. Y le encantaba, se dio cuenta con perfecta alegría inocente.

Sin embargo el ambiente cambió casi radicalmente cuando frente a él quedó una de las personas que nunca hubiera esperado volver a ver... mucho menos allí.

Sin darse cuenta de que estaba desde hacía ya rato siendo abiertamente observado por cierto pelirrojo sobreprotector, él quedó prácticamente con la quijada por el piso cuando vio quien se hallaba allí de pie delante suyo con una sonrisa ladeada y con un porte imponente.

'_¡Por Merlín!'_ -fue lo primero que pensó... aunque enseguida estos derivaran hacia rumbos mucho menos decorosos.

Krum. Viktor Krum estaba allí frente a él... viéndose arrebatadora e impresionantemente guapo.

...Y viéndolo con una mirada que solo podía describir como, 'hambrienta'.

Apenas se abstuvo de pasar la lengua por sus labios y relamerse como un gato tras tragarse un canario.

La noche de pronto se le presentaba muchísimo más interesante que hasta hacía un rato... y por la sonrisa del búlgaro pudo decir que compartían pensamientos en líneas similares.

Se saludaron afablemente y poco a poco se fueron enzarzando en una charla de viejos momentos que excluyó deliberadamente al resto de las personas entorno a ellos, antes de arriesgarse e ir a bailar a la pista sin hacer un gran número ni teatro por ello. Ambos eran demasiado famosos para su gusto después de todo y estaban acostumbrados a llamar la atención solo por estar allí. Sin embargo, después del primer contacto entre sus cuerpos cercanos a causa de las diversas danzas que sonaban, ellos cambiaron y comenzaron por fin a hablar de sus proyectos actuales mientras de tácito acuerdo comenzaban a alejarse poco a poco de la gran multitud.

No intentaban pasar desapercibidos en sus acciones ni nada por el estilo... pero sí compartían en silencio la necesidad de pronto... privacidad.

Harry jamás notó la mirada de hielo azul que parecía querer quemar su nuca al salir finalmente de la sala de baile para ir a lo que él pensaba eran increíbles jardines.

Después de un cierto tiempo de charla inocua, finalmente la noche dio paso al silencio mientras ellos caminaban perezosamente por el borde de la costa del mar negro. Dejándose caer casi distraídamente más y más cerca cada vez.

No mucho después Harry se encontró luchando por mantener la cordura cuando unos brazos fuertes le tomaron y unos increíbles labios suaves reclamaron los suyos en un beso demoledor que derribó cualquier atisbo de dudas que pudieran llegar a quedar en él.

Gimiendo, se deleitó con aquel músculo maravillosamente húmedo que se internó hondo en su boca y reclamó cada gusto y regusto de sí. Sintiendo como a cada segundo los impulsos de su cuerpo crecían.

Después de un muy impresionante beso con el rústico pero sorprendentemente imponente búlgaro, Harry sintió casi como si se derritiera. Si en algún rincón de su mente todavía existía alguna que otra reticencia a creer en su nuevo apetito sexual se había evaporado desde el momento de su primer contacto. Sus pensamientos corrían a mil por segundo pero eran todos confusos y demasiado aturdidos como para ponerse a descifrarlos justo entonces.

Su cuerpo se sentía como masilla caliente trabajada por esas manos grandes y capaces manos. Hermosas manos aunque algo rasposas debido a los callos en ellas. Probablemente debido al uso continuo de su agarre en la escoba para el Quiddich.

No supo ni tampoco le llegó a importar cómo, pero Harry de pronto se sintió siendo empujado y apretado contra un muy rústico tronco de un árbol a su espalada y con aquel pecho duro y caliente por su frente. TODO su frente.

Jadeó no sin cierta sorpresa evidente cuando notó las obvias reacciones del cuerpo ansioso delante suyo. Sintiendo el éxtasis corriendo por sus venas cuando la polla ya tremendamente dura se frotó decidida y ruda contra la suya.

'_Joder_' -eso es todo lo que el joven y aún inexperto moreno podía pensar. La lujuria tomando por asalto todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. El placer recorriéndolo y pidiendo más y más. Cegado por sus propios oscuros pero anhelantes deseos.

Sus cortas pero fuertes uñas se clavaron en aquellos anchos hombros, asiéndose de lo primero que pudo tomar para simplemente mantenerse en pie.

Su cuerpo para entonces comenzaba a mostrar una clara mente propia puesto que, sin haberlo pensado o planeado, sus caderas se balancearon atrayentes hacia delante, cayendo en una cadencia hipnótica cuando se entremezclaba con los quejidos que salían de la boca de ambos.

La unión entre sus bocas parecía hierro fundiéndose. Apenas respiraban el aire que el otro exhalaba sin molestarse en separarse para nada más. Alejarse para respirar correctamente estaba total y absolutamente fuera de cuestión en esos momentos.

Las manos antes quietas comenzaban ahora a moverse impacientes por acortar el tiempo para reconocer el territorio ajeno. Trazando un mapa de las regiones que resultaban con más respuestas y...

Un sonido como del quiebre de una rama seguido por un inmediato bajo y ronco gruñido a su derecha les sacó a ambos de su nube de lujuria de manera imprevista. Harry ya con la varita apuntando hacia el sonido y apenas reteniendo una maldición por entre sus labios -la paranoia post guerra no era algo que se perdiera en poco tiempo, eso era seguro-.

Fijos y asombrados ojos verdes se clavaron entre molestos y sorprendidos en aquellos zafiros azules que tan penetrantemente le estaban viendo. Quemando sería más exacto. Una mirada que le estaba diciendo mucho más que cualquier palabra o frase que hubiera llegado a soñar. Una mirada que hablaba de celos desquiciados y negación aparente. Ojos traicionados y doloridos más allá de la lógica razón.

Una mirada de ojos tan bonitos y tristes que el todavía pequeño moreno sintió que le helaba el corazón.

Su rostro parecía cincelado en piedra... al igual que lo que Harry estaba comenzando a sentir en su propio corazón.

Se dio cuenta -no sin cierta cantidad justa de shock-, de que el indomable pelirrojo había llegado a ser mucho más para él que la simple posibilidad de un polvo o alguien con quien quitarse las dudas y las ganas. Harry se dio cuenta, con dolor, de que ése cabeza roja en particular había llegado a gustarle, mucho. Quizás hasta demasiado. No, él sabía que no lo amaba, aún, pero ahí radicaba el problema más inmediato... él no se sentía muy lejos de llegar a hacerlo. Y muy, muy hondo por cierto.

Solo fracciones de segundos fue lo que tomaron estas enormes revelaciones para instalarse en él.

Solo fracciones de segundos fue lo que le tomó al pelirrojo frente a sí solo, desaparecer.

* * *

(3)**Tuicas**: Licor característico de Rumania, aguardiente de ciruela con una graduación muy elevada.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído, agregado comentado!**

*** Gabriela Cruz, liziprincsama y Alba marina ***

**Como siempre, nos leemos en este u otros... Besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley; leve HP/Viktor Krum**  
RATED: ... MA...  
SUMMARY:** Cansado y confundido, Harry finalmente encuentra un lugar hacia donde escapar para intentar encontrar quién es... Quizás también algo más. SLASH/LEMMON/AU/EWE.**  
**

* * *

**.**

**'El Alina y su ****Cioară'**

**.**

**.**

_Solo fracciones de segundos fue lo que le tomó al pelirrojo frente a él solo, desaparecer..._

.

—¡MALDICIÓN! ¡POR LAS BOLAS DE MERLÍN! ARRG... Maldita sea. Siempre es lo mismo ¡Joder!

—Harry...

—Viktor... —suspiró voltendo de pronto al haberse olvidado por completo del catalizador del reciente evento.

La incomodidad entre ambos hombres era obvia pero, justamente, eran hombres y se encontraron sonriéndose de manera cómplice y sabedora intentando por todos los medios quitarle pronto y eficazmente todo el hierro al asunto.

—Así que...

—Así que...

Ambos rieron por lo bajo y Harry se encontró recayendo en el viejo acto de incomodidad al sobarse la nuca con manos nerviosas y más que nada ansiosas.

—Creo que tienes a un cabeza roja lleno de fuego por apagar... Será mejor que vayas antes de que piense que algo aún peor pasó ¿no crees?

—No... No estamos juntos. No así...

—Pues por lo que vi en ambos es bastante obvio que sienten más de lo que dicen por el otro.

Las palabras eran directas y al punto. Justo como el hermoso y tosco Búlgaro eran en realidad. Sus palabras también fueron flechas directas al corazón ya maltratado del pobre león. Toda la confusión de esas últimas semanas y las inseguridades de años y años antes haciendo estragos desde lo más hondo de él.

—No sé... No creo que... Mira, la verdad es que sí, sé que siento algo más que solo un deseo pasajero por él pero. No sé... ¡Joder! ¡He salido con su propia hermana, por Merlín! Y además él suele, o al menos solía, follarse a todo aquello que caminara delante y... No quiero que nada le pase... —terminó susurrando casi esperando que el otro no le hubiera escuchado. No tuvo suerte.

—¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo? —preguntó ahora medio confundido el intrépido buscador.

—Porque a todos aquellos que he amado les ha pasado algo de una forma u otra. O eso o simplemente me traicionaron antes... Y no creo que pudiera resistir ninguna de esas dos opciones con él. No con él. De él.

—Estás siendo estúpido.

—Oye Vi...

—No. Estás siendo un estúpido y creo que lo sabes también. Mira, es muy evidente que ambos tienen fuertes sentimientos por el otro. Yo lo vi al igual que tú Harry. Ambos vimos el dolor en su cara... y también vi el dolor en el tuyo cuando él se fue. No te comportes como el cobarde que sé que no eres. No puedes perder aquello que quieres por solo el miedo a lo que quizás 'podría' pasar porque entonces te perderías además todo aquello que la vida tiene para ofrecerte. Estás pensando en todo lo malo y no eres capaz de pensar en todo lo bueno que podrías vivir. Lo conoces, ¿crees acaso que él sería capaz de traicionarte?

—No —dijo Harry por lo bajo apartando la mirada hacia el horizonte oscuro y pensando en cada momento en el que justamente había sido ÉSE cabeza roja quien le había ayudado a superar la dolorosa traición de su propia hermana. Él no sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo. Lo sabía. No sabía cómo pero él lo sabía.

—¿Y lo crees acaso alguien débil cómo para no poder defenderse si algo sucede?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Él doma dragones por Merlín bendito! —exclamó casi farfullando de indignación ajena ante el solo pensamiento del mismo. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando vio como si de una epifanía se tratara de que todas sus tontas objeciones habían sido de pronto voladas de un plumazo y que no podía ni siquiera replicar puesto que fue él mismo quien las había dicho. Y, lo más importante. Las creía. Él creía en que aquel duro pelirrojo para estar con él y solo con él así como estaba pasando en los últimos tres meses aún sin que nada entre ellos pasara y estaba mucho más que seguro de que él fuera capaz de defenderse y hacerse cargo de sí mismo en casi cualquier eventualidad.

—Entonces... ¿a qué estás esperando, salvador...?

—Oi tú... —dijo fingiendo indignación ante el dichoso apodo pero fallando miserablemente cuando una sincera y hermosa suave sonrisa casi partió su rostro a la mitad—. Gracias... de verdad Viktor. Muchas gracias. Y lo siento por...

—Shhh... alto ahí Малки **(4)** —dijo el mayor pasando por alto la cara de confusión ante la palabra desconocida y acercándose en dos largas zancadas al más pequeño de los dos antes de solo tomar su cintura con una mano se encontró aplastándolo contra él y robándole así un beso a la mar de apasionado que hizo a ambos hombres gemir una vez más y el deseo reinstalarse entre sí.

Harry no podía ayudarse a sí mismo a evitar aquello. La boca del Búlgaro estaba haciendo estragos en sus sentidos ya sobre excitados.

Tan rápido como comenzó el beso terminó. Ambos hombres jadeando por aire perdido y tratando -sin éxito-, de poner su libido bajo control.

—Creo que en breve serás un hombre ocupado Малки, así que quise robarte el último beso de tu libertad —dijo Krum guiñándole un ojo y riendo por lo bajo con una rica risa ronca al ver al más joven sonrojarse un poco como colegiala enamorada.

Contento y más que un poco nervioso por todo Harry se empujó sobre las puntas de sus pies y colocó un suave y dulce beso sobre los labios calientes y magullados en un breve toque antes de apartarse completamente de él y sonreír una vez más.

—Vete ahora, Малки —gruñó el buscador ya por demás encendido ante la sola vista del joven ante él y toda esa exquisita aura de poder e inocencia que llevaba consigo. Un aura casi adictiva para él—. Vete antes de que tome algo que estoy seguro preferirías dar al cabeza de fuego antes que a mí.

Una vez más el rubor llenó las mejillas arreboladas del menor. Y una vez más el Búlgaro apenas se controló.

—Te lo agradezco Krum. Por todo —dijo un Harry casi coqueto que rió con gusto ante el gruñido ya nada contento del otro.

—Ve de una vez Potter... pero, si algo sucede, recuerda que podría haber también algo más aquí también.

Las palabras sentidas y dichas conmocionaron hasta el núcleo al joven y su sorpresa fue evidente y casi cómica al mostrarse en las suaves pero maduras facciones de su rostro.

—Ve Малки —dijo Viktor una vez más con completa seriedad.

Harry lo miró y, sin una palabra más -porque ciertamente ya no había más que decir-, él se irguió por completo y con un asentimiento, se desapareció... dejando tras de sí a un joven hombre que, pese a su deseo le deseaba al valiente joven toda la suerte que le pudiera proveer y esperando sinceramente que lo que sea que entre esos hombres ocurriera resultara bien.

Luego era entonces solo cuestión de esperar y ver...

* * *

**(4) Малки:** _Pequeño en Búlgaro_

* * *

**Como siempre mil gracias a quienes han pasado, leído, agregado y sobre todo comentado. Especialmente a: ;) **

***miadharu28 y Gabriela Cruz***

**Besos y cuídense! !**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley; leve HP/Viktor Krum**  
RATED: ... MA...  
SUMMARY:** Cansado y confundido, Harry finalmente encuentra un lugar hacia donde escapar para intentar encontrar quién es... Quizás también algo más. SLASH/LEMMON/AU/EWE.**  
**

* * *

**.**

**'El Alina y su ****Cioară'**

**.**

**.**

_Luego era entonces solo cuestión de esperar y ver..._

.

Tras susurrar por lo bajo '_Alina_' a su traslador ya en mano, Harry comenzó a perderse en el habitual revuelo de imágenes borrosas que siempre le causaba ese método de viaje en particular. Y también como siempre concentrándose con toda su fuerza interna en el hecho de cuál sería su destino final y obviar por completo el amargo recuerdo que había sucedido hacía ya unos cuantos años atrás.

.

.

—¡No puedo creer que realmente pienses que soy capaz de hacer eso! ¡Ni mucho menos puedo creer que me creas tan inútil! —gruñó el pelirrojo ya muy sacado de sí.

Y Harry lo intentó. En verdad trató de contener toda la ira, la frustración y la incomprensión que sentía... pero ya no pudo. Y lo perdió...

Con un gruñido que terminó siendo un casi grito por lo bajo Harry soltó la ola intempestiva de magia que él había estado conteniendo a mano de hierro desde el momento en que llegó y la discusión casi unilateral comenzó. Él no pudo ayudarse a sí mismo al control, estaba demasiado nervioso y contrariado como para lograrlo por lo que, aunque fuera muy a regañadientes, él aceptó el conforte de esos brazos fuertes que prodigaban contención en cuanto lo rodearon.

—Cálmate. Solo... solo cálmate. Está bien. Todo está bien... —escuchaba como si viniera desde un lugar muy lejano. El tono calmante de aquella voz hipnótica fue poco a poco penetrando en él.

El silencio comenzó a extenderse entre ellos y el abrazo se tornó incómodo para el vanagloriado héroe porque no quería el confort de aquel quien le había hecho llegar a aquel punto por tan solo no escuchar.

—Lo siento. En verdad lamento todo esto —dijo Harry ni bien pudo apartarse de aquellos brazos y alejarse unos cuantos pasos lejos de la misma tentación—. Mira. En verdad creí que... No. La verdad es que ni por un segundo pude creer que tú de entre todas las malditas personas fuera capaz de traicionarme y sí, sí me tomó más de un segundo el razonar que de hecho eras un mago fuerte y más que capaz de manejarte por tu cuenta sin depender del 'héroe' —dijo escupiendo el nombre—... pero no es por ti necesariamente sino más bien por la forma en que mi vida fue. Y lo sabes. Te he dicho prácticamente todo de ella y yo...

—Harry yo... —dijo el domador casi conteniendo el aliento al caer en cuenta en las palabras que había dicho sin pensar hasta hace tan solo unos momentos.

—No. Solo, no. _Esto_ —dijo señalando no solo el desastre que había dejado su explosión de magia sino también al previo desastre hecho por pura furia que había encontrado en la cabaña que compartían ni bien llegó—. Todo esto —negó con la cabeza—. No me he sentido tan dolido, enojado y frustrado desde que la maldita guerra terminó. Y nunca creí que lo volviera a sentir justamente por y hacia ti ¿No lo entiendes? No me dejaste ni tan siquiera hablar Charlie. No me dejaste explicar. Nada de nada. Solo fuiste tú y tus gritos, tu enojo, tu dolor... todo fue tú desde el momento en el que llegué... Y estoy harto de eso. Es lo mismo que fue con Ginny y me asusta aceptar que la vi en ti y en toda tu irracionalidad. Vine a ti... vine tras de ti. Ni siquiera registraste el hecho de que me has reprochado por algo a lo que no tienes derecho alguno. Y sí, quizás te duele, ambos hemos estado bailando tontamente alrededor del otro pero ninguno ha hecho nada por lo que ningún reclamo es válido ni aceptable para ninguno de nosotros. No para mí al menos. Sí, besé a Viktor. Y también lo besé luego de que te fuiste aunque más no fuera por el agradecimiento que sentí de que me ayudara a hacerme ver todo lo que significas para mí, pero no somos nada y bien puedo hacer lo que se me da la regalada gana Charlie. Al igual que tú. No puedes hacer una escena como una reina del drama cuando no tienes porqué. Vine, vine con la intención de pedirte perdón por ese beso -aunque no tengo porqué- y a decirte que quería algo contigo... pero ahora no lo sé, en verdad no lo sé ¿ok? ¿Acaso tengo que esperar esto cada vez que creas ver algo que tú creas es así aunque no lo fuera? No lo creo. Tuve demasiados dramas ya en mi corta vida y fueron más que suficientes. Te quiero, sé que lo hago, pero si la posibilidad de estar juntos se ve cimentada en un temperamento que aborrezco creo que lo mejor sería solo dejarlo ir y cortar por lo sano con un distanciamiento temporal antes de que en verdad nos duela más a ambos porque yo también tengo mis límites -como verás- y no quiero que por una idiotez pudieras salir incluso lastimado.

—Harry...

—Lo siento Charlie...

—No —dijo el otro de manera firme—. No, por favor, dame el privilegio que yo mismo reconozco te he negado y escúchame solo un minuto —el siempre fuerte y compuesto pelirrojo no pudo evitar de ninguna manera el ruego que se le escuchó en la voz ni el suspiro de alivio ante el seco asentimiento que le siguió—. Reconozco que me perdí antes y que dije e hice cosas que no merecías... aunque me duela tienes toda la razón, no somos nada, aún... pero no creas ni por un segundo que te permitiré salir de aquí y perder quizás la única posibilidad de que haya un 'nosotros' cuando apenas acabo de oír que en verdad quieres algo conmigo. Algo que casi arruino —inspiró hondo y decidió ir al todo por el todo—. Sé que no es excusa alguna pero, no es lo mismo para ti que para mí... No, déjame terminar por favor —dijo apresuradamente en cuanto vio que el otro estaba dispuesto a refutar aquello—... Yo, yo no solo te quiero como tú a mí Harry. Yo me he enamorado de ti y, me perdí. No sabes, no tienes una idea de lo que sentí cuando fui a buscarte con la intención de hacerte saber como me sentía y arriesgarlo todo, solo para encontrarte en brazos de un hombre, un hombre que no era yo, besándote apasionadamente como si no hubiera mañana y... —sacudió la cabeza porque quería que esa maldita persistente imagen saliera pronto de su cabeza—. Te amo. No sé cuando pasó. Solo te vi un día junto al fuego, estabas riéndote y yo solo pensé_ 'Merlín, como amo a este hombre'_ y fue como _'Wow, no puede ser cierto ¿amor?',_ pero sí, lo es. Te amo y tuve miedo como no tienes idea ante la idea de decirte algo y que solo estuviera el rechazo. Temía al posible asco. No tenía idea de que tú...

—Charlie, hemos estado histeriqueándonos unos a otros desde hace '_meses_'...

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé. Pero no podía creer que. Y hoy iba a... entonces te vi, los vi... Mierda. No quise cagarla pero lo hice y te pido disculpas porque sé que te dolió todo lo que dije. No puedo creer que realmente dije todo eso y que me haya comportado como una drama queen —dijo sonriendo incrédulamente haciendo a ambos reír por lo bajo.

—Yo...

—Por favor...

No, el fuerte e independiente domador no sentía ni la más mínima pérdida de dignidad al encontrarse prácticamente rogando porque el hombre al que había descubierto que amaba no lo dejase todo así y terminara solo viéndole partir.

—Ven aquí —susurró el joven moreno extendiendo la mano ante sí y esperando al otro para que se acercase a sí—. Te quiero, ya sé que ya lo dije pero lo hago. Sé que no es amor aún, no de la forma en que tú dices amarme, pero sé que puedo caer duro y hondo por ti en muy poco tiempo. Lo sé. Lo siento. También sé que no eres así y quizás es por eso que me descolocó tanto al ver ese arranque tuyo, ahora, yo sé que no suelo ser del tipo de persona de dar últimatum pero, en verdad creo que en este caso debe de ser. Esto tiene que ser cosa de una sola vez, Charlie. No podría nunca estar con una persona así. No lo hice con tu hermana y no lo haré con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo. Quiero una vida tranquila, o al menos tan tranquila como mi vida pueda llegar a ser siendo gay, domador en una reserva de dragones y aún el jodido 'salvador'. Lo digo de en serio. Tuve ya demasiadas cosas irracionales en toda mi puta vida como para elegirlo en una pareja. Y sabes como soy _Alina_, yo no soy de una noche. Mucho menos contigo, así que si lo intentamos sería en serio ¿en verdad estás dispuesto a eso? ¿a que solo sea yo de ahora en adelante?

—Harry, por si no lo has notado hace ya más de cuatro meses en que no me he ido a folladas de una noche. La última vez que lo intenté fue poco después de pensar '_eso_' de ti y solo, no pude ¿bien? No podía seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo con alguien que no fueras tú. Solo te deseo a ti. A ti debajo de mí. Sobre mí. Dentro de mí y a mí dentro de ti —dijo con la voz enronqueciéndose más y más con cada palabra mientras se acercaba a aquel hombre que sentía le había robado toda razón—. Te deseo en mi boca y probar tu sabor. Sentir tu peso en mi lengua y tragar hasta la última gota de tu placer.

Harry observó completamente encendido y embelesado a aquel fogoso hombre ante sí mientras éste se le acercaba como felino a su presa antes de llegar a tan solo centímetros frente a él y dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas, a sus pies. Gimiendo cuando le sintió depositar un suave beso sobre su ya medio erguido pene aún por sobre la ropa.

—¿Me dejas probarte Harry? —ronroneó el otro sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía mientras una de sus manos ahuecaba con fuerza sus testículos cada vez más duros y sensibles.

—Yo...

Harry de pronto se debatía seriamente entre dejar que sus instintos se hicieran cargo y saciar su deseo ante el hecho de que, al hacerlo, podría estar jodiéndolo todo con quien en verdad quería intentar algo que les funcionase a ambos. Su oportunidad de ser realmente feliz.

—Te amo, y quiero que seas mío así como quiero ser tuyo. No más estupideces. No más peleas incongruentes e irracionales. Lo juro. Sé que puedo hacer que me ames, incluso tú me lo has dicho. Y eso es lo único que quiero. Que me ames. Que me ames y me dejes amarte como sé que te mereces. Quiero amarte con el cuerpo, la mente y todo mi corazón, amor.

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja entonces? —preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa de mil vatios cayendo sobre sus propias rodillas ante el hombre que sabía le robaría el corazón.

—¡Por Merlín, sí!

—Bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado bien tu soltería _Alina_... porque ya no te dejaré ir —gruñó el joven antes de solo abalanzarse hacia delante y reclamar esos labios que tantas veces había soñado en un beso duro y rudo que les dejó espacio solo para respirar aquel aire sobrante que el otro expirara.

Ropas pronto volaron y gruñidos y gemidos comenzaron a llenar el desastroso ambiente que les rodeaba.

Si alguno de ellos hubo pensado alguna vez que el sexo entre ellos sería fácil tendría que sin dudas pensarlo de nuevo.

Hubo aprietes y mordiscos. Giros y arranques.

Ninguno cedía. Era una lucha continua por un control que realmente ninguno quería. Solo querían el fuego, la pasión que ambos podían sentir latir en sus venas.

Sus miembros dolían ante el cúmulo de sangre y sensibilidad que sentían.

Ambos se probaron el cuerpo entero y siguieron más allá.

Harry gritó cuando aquella lengua húmeda y experta se adentró de una dentro de su agujero virgen y se afanó más y más en exprimir aquella polla aterciopelada que sentía pulsar en su boca al tiempo que el segundo de sus dedos se perdía en aquel pequeño agujero fruncido que se moría por profanar.

Al parecer eso fue demasiado porque lo siguiente que el moreno sintió fue como los chorros de amargo y caliente esperma corrían por su barbilla y garganta. Gimiendo cuando se sintió al borde de lo mismo pero reteniéndose por pura fuerza de voluntad.

—Quiero follarte Charlie... y espero que estés listo porque va a ser jodidamente duro.

—Joder, sí. AHORA. Me importa una mierda si duele Harry, mejor te pones a ello antes de que sea yo quien te parta ese agujero precioso que tienes allí.

—Mierda. Nunca creí que hablar sucio me calentara tanto —gruñó el moreno mientras en un fluido movimiento se giró hacia el otro—. Levanta las piernas. Alto. Y grita, grita para mí. Quiero escuchar lo que te hace mi polla dentro de ti.

Consiguiendo colocar el culo del pelirrojo bien firme sobre sus propias rodillas y las piernas demasiado bien torneadas sobre sus hombros, Harry se encontró empalándose de una hasta sentir las pelotas chocar con la carne ajena y sin siquiera parar un segundo, empezar a empujar una y otra y otra vez con golpes directos y certeros -si los gritos de su _Alina_ eran algo a decir-, sin descanso ni demora.

El acoplamiento fue duro y frenético. Ambos eran hombres que tomaban lo que querían e iban más allá.

Finalmente, con un grito y una fuerte maldición, el moreno héroe se perdió cuando se sintió completamente extasiado al ser exprimido por el nuevo orgasmo del otro. Apenas consciente de dejarse caer sobre un lado del hombre bajo él, o de su gruñido ante ello.

—Joder _Cioară_. Mi culo duele... —murmuró el pelirrojo casi incapaz de creer que aquel hombre menudo y por lo general pacífico hubiera sido capaz de tener semejante fuego en él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sido tan desquiciado como para llegar a rogar acabar. E increíblemente, solo quería más y más. Quizás esto último lo dijo en voz alta porque lo siguiente que escuchó casi lo dejó sin respiración.

—Pues más vale que te pongas cómodo y te recuperes pronto porque ni bien me despierte te puedo asegurar que va a ser mucho peor. Cada vez que te sientes vas a recordar en lo que vas a perder si eres tan idiota como hoy... Si es que te sientas, claro...

—¿Qué... qué demo-nios pasó... arrg... con el bu-buen Grif-findor? —preguntó el otro sin aliento e intentando en vano moverse un poco. Fallando con un fuerte gemido ahogado al sentir el dolor de su baja espalda. Estaba seguro de que estaba más que un poco magullado por allí -el héroe definitivamente no tenía nada pequeño en él, eso era seguro-.

—Oh pues... —Harry sonrió de lado al levantar la cabeza y mirarle directo a los ojos mientras su dedo recorría patrones invisibles en el pecho apenas peludo del otro— ¿recuerdas el sombrero, cariño?

—A-já —dijo el otro desconfiado ya por el tono dulce y burlón.

—Pues... he aquí mi primer secreto de pareja, hermoso. Verás ¿el sombrero? —comentó alegremente antes de bajar su boca hacia la oreja ajena—... Bueno, él me quería en Slytherin... 'amor'

La sonrisa medio sádica del moreno fue la respuesta perfecta ante el ronco gemido del pelirrojo bajo él.

Ciertamente su _Alina_ no tenía ni idea en lo que se había metido.

_**Ni idea...**_

**.**

******.**•*****•**.**

**.○• FIN •○.**

**.**

* * *

**Muchas pero muchas gracias a quienes me han acompañado en esta historia. Una pareja no muy usual pero que sin dudas tiene su encanto, no?**

**Con este cap finalmente llegamos al final de este shortfic. Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado ok?**

**Besos y cuídense ok? Y disfruten de las fiestas!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**

**Terminado  
16/12/13**


End file.
